Fire and Desire
by ilzehs
Summary: Seth is finding it hard to come down from the high of the wildness of last night. When it comes to birthday presents, Seth is sure Dean scored the best one so far. Filthy Smut. Fluff. Birthday Celebrations. Panty kink. Pairing - Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose.


**Fire and Desire**

 _Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose_

 _Smut. Panty Kink. Fluff. B'Day Celebrations. Surprises._

* * *

Seth was an early riser. He was a guy who's life was pretty much consumed by two things mainly. Wrestling and working out. In his opinion, there was nothing more important in life than having a healthy life style. Which means waking up early and working out.

But today was particularly a hard morning for him. He was awakened by his usual alarm going off. The weight on his chest almost wanted him to ignore the wake up call and go back to snuggling with the apple of his eye. But he knew that missing a morning work out often resulted in him being grumpy. He really didn't want to be grumpy after the night he had last night. He needed himself fully charged and happy so he could thank Dean properly for the amazing night he shared with the auburn man.

Seth went on with his usual shower routine and got ready for gym. But as soon as he stepped outside of his bathroom, there was the struggle again. This time, a complete different kind of working out routine took over his senses.

Dean was laying on the bed on his stomach now. Fully exposed. Putting that glorious back, mile long legs and ass on a tempting display. Sheets crumpled off at the end of bed when Seth had gotten up in his hurry to get to the bathroom. Seth was always grateful for Dean being such a heavy sleeper in moments like these.

At the foot of the bed, Seth's eyes found those sweet lacy panties which brought Seth glorious memories of the wildness he and Dean shared last night. To say he was driven crazy with lust by the surprise Dean gave him would be an understatement.

It was Seth's birthday yesterday. And Dean was home before him to surprise him. A wonderful dinner and a cake before Dean got to his present for Seth.

Dean had teased and tortured him oh so wonderfully. Wearing those loose pants which hung low on his narrow hips and showed off the top of his underwear. Lace peaking. Seth knew he was in for a treat. He wanted to skip dinner and cake and go on to feast on the sight that Dean presented, but Dean the little teasing brat wasn't gonna let his efforts in the kitchen go to waste. Baby Boy went out of his way to make this a memorable birthday for Seth.

Seth never finished his dinner in such a hurry. He was particularly throbbing in his pants. He made Dean sit in his lap and feed him the dessert, because why not? After all it was his birthday and Dean was in a very generous mood.

The little dessert feeding session soon turned steamy and Seth had Dean rocking in his lap. His hands hungrily grabbing onto the waistband of those panties as he spilled filth into Dean's ear, who was grinning like a cat because his efforts seemed to have the desired affect on Seth. Seth was having the best birthday ever.

Dean couldn't stop Seth from jumping his bones as soon as they were finished with their little piece of cake. He was yanked into the bedroom and thrown on to bed, face down. Damn when Seth got like this, Dean felt himself floating. Seth knew it because he never saw Dean get so hard so quickly.

Seth still remembered how he had ravished Dean's ass as soon as he had ripped those pants off of him and those beautiful panties came into his view. Hugging Dean's curves and ass so damn beautifully. He had never seen anything so sexy. He had a thing for lace and he once expressed his desire to see Dean in them as he was fucking Dean into a frenzy and dirty talking like crazy. He never thought Dean would actually remember that and make that fantasy come true for Seth. It made Seth all fuzzy and warm. And horny.

The image of Dean bent over on the bed and roughly grabbed by Seth's hands as he ate him out like a starving animal was still fresh on Seth's mind. Dean was squirming, moaning like a wanton slut trying to get more of Seth's tongue in his aching hole. Seth's roughness always made Dean extra needy. He was a whore for Seth being so damn dominating and just taking what he desired. Dean took pride in being able to drive Seth crazy like that. They both took pride in being able to draw lust out of each other so easily.

Seth found himself smirking at the memories of last night as his hand grabbed those crumpled up panties from the bed. His eyes roamed over Dean's long lean legs up to his ass, which looked extra delicious today. There was a slight shade of redness that adorned his cheeks from where he had been spanked by Seth last night through those panties. Seth had called him a dirty little whore, a cockslut for Daddy and all those other filthy things that just made Dean hotter than a bitch in heat.

He remembered how Dean was unable to hold himself up for Seth because Seth was driving so far up in his ass with his sinful tongue. Seth had an obsession with eating Dean out because Dean fell apart so beautifully under his ministrations. And he tasted amazing too. Seth was a little obsessed with Dean over all. Seth hadn't stopped, instead went in deeper and deeper. Dean was a writhing mess. He lost absolutely all control over his body. He didn't know if he wanted to pull Seth deeper or squirm away from the intense action because Seth was going to make him cum too soon. He never saw Seth being like this before during all of their time together. Those panties really did the trick.

Seth had made Dean cum by just eating him out, then proceeded to fuck his brains out. He had made Dean ride him, still wearing the lace. Half wrecked with Dean's juices. Dean's dick still trapped inside the panties. Seth never felt himself cum that hard before. The sight of a totally fucked out Dean riding his hard dick like a wanton needy little slut was one of the most delightful thing he had ever experienced in his sexual life.

Regardless to say, last night left Seth utterly satisfied. But wanting more nevertheless.

Seth sniffed the sexy material of clothing that still lingered with a faint scent of his love. He had to keep this so when he's on the road and missing Dean, he has something to get off on. Remember the passion he shared with his lover behind the closed doors of their home.

Seth covered Dean up with the sheets and planted a sweet kiss on his wild curls. Dean didn't stir. For a moment Seth just sat there and observed Dean. Soft sun light peaking through the curtains making him look more alluring than usual. He was half tempted to wake him up with the newly awakened hardness in his pants thanks to the wonderful flashbacks of last night. Knowing Dean, he wouldn't complain much after he would get Seth's dick in him. After all that was his favorite thing. But he would complain about his sleep being interrupted. And Seth didn't want that. So with a heavy sigh and a light squeeze to Dean's ass, he forced himself to get up and leave.

* * *

Seth got back home to the smell of coffee and breakfast. He grinned as his eyes found Dean's who was leaning over the counter with a mug in his hand.

"Hey hot stuff" Dean's voice was raspy and teasing. His eyes shining bright as his face softened into a grin.

Seth found himself smirking as he made his way over to Dean and hugged him from behind. Arms wrapping around that delicious tiny waist that drove him crazy. "Hey to you too sweetness." He said smoothly as his lips found their way towards Dean's neck and gave him a delicious lick and a bite there. Dean moaned in response, leaning his face to the side to give Seth more room.

"You are in a very good mood today." Dean remarked and Seth hummed in response.

"Can you blame me? I got the best fucking birthday sex I could have asked for. You better have bought two pairs of those panties though." Seth growled playfully. Dean let out a laugh as he turned in Seth's arms and wrapped his arms around Seth's neck, "Those cost me money mister. And pride. I think one is enough."

"Pride you say? Baby, you never looked so delicious before. This hot stuff here went ape shit crazy seeing you in them."

"I can tell. My ass can still feel your tongue probing my insides. Damn you eat ass like an animal."

Seth let out a loud laugh at that as he nipped at Dean's ear. His hands found their way towards Dean's butt and he squeezed hard, "You want to tell me your ass wasn't asking for it in that lacy slutty thing you were wearing? Damn baby, the way you came so hard I can tell you loved every minute of it."

"You bet your sweet dick I did." Dean kissed him sweetly on those lips and both lost themselves in the wet heat of each other's mouth.

"Speaking of which, you did buy two pairs right?" Seth asked as they broke apart. His eyes dancing with mischief. Dean snickered as he said, "You are really persistent aren't you? Don't worry, I'll have them washed and I'll wear 'em again for you."

"Nah baby...You won't, because I'll be taking those with me on the road. So when I am missing you and you are sweet talking me on the phone, i can jerk off to them."

Seth's voice was low and dirty, and it made Dean flush. "God you are so filthy."

"Look who's talking. Mr Dean Ambrose. My dirty little filthy slut." Seth grinned as Dean blushed a beautiful shade of red and wriggled out of his arms, "Shuddap. Be grateful I love you."

Seth watched him move towards the stove and he couldn't stop himself from smacking Dean on the ass for good measures. Dean looked back at him warningly, "You want to get breakfast don't you?"

Seth's face broke into a grin as he pulled out a chair to plop down in it.

"Gym kinda made me hungry...But after last night, a different kind of hunger is kinda taking over my senses if you catch my drift." Seth wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Dean turns around and looks at Seth amusingly, "You really loved that didn't you? I have never seen you go so crazy before."

Seth chuckled. "Well...I really want to have you as my breakfast on this very counter so baby, yeah, I REALLY loved that. A lot."

Dean let out a choking noise and Seth couldn't stop himself from falling into a fit of laughter.

"Filthy filthy boyfriend of mine. I cook him breakfast and he wants to take rounds on my sore ass instead. You are so naughty Seth."

Soon the couple fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast. Seth kept stealing glances at his boyfriend. Dean narrowed his eyes as he caught Seth looking at him with a silly smile again.

"Will you stop that? You are being weird."

"What? I can't look at my boyfriend and appreciate his presence in my life?"

Dean smiles a little at that. "I am glad my presence brings a smile to your face. I know I am not the best when it comes to these kind of things and making others feel special but I really wanted to..."

Dean was cut off by Seth grabbing at his hand and pulling him forward so he was now seated on Seth's lap. "Stop, will ya? You are amazing. You hear me? I am a lucky son of a bitch that fate made you fall into my lap...Like, literally" They both snickered at that as Seth continued, "But, like yeah. Thank you. For being the best boyfriend I could possibly have asked for. You make life easier for me."

Seth's tone was gentle and sincere, and Dean looked taken aback for a bit. He still wasn't used to praise and being told he was good. It still took him by surprise that someone perfect like Seth could find him worthy to be loved. So Seth kissed him. With all the intensity he couldn't put in words. Dean returned his kiss with equal passion.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other as they both mumbled out "I love you" at the same time. A warm and fuzzy feeling filled their chests.


End file.
